


Lies That Are Told

by Sulktora



Series: Liar [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: And other things I have no clue what to warn you about read at your own risk, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Warnings, Not Beta Read, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torcher, Use Of a Mining Pick, blood/energon, genetic altered animals, m-preg, not finished, throwing up, trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Not Lying.<br/>Another part to the Liar Series.</p>
<p>Megatron is faced with some tough choices. Things get set into motion, and now everyone has to deal with Shockwave and the Predacons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies That Are Told

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-Beta read. Please be gentle and no flames.
> 
> Also pardon my mis-spellings.
> 
> Keep in mind the warnings above.
> 
> This is one of my darker writings, so far.
> 
>  
> 
> I guess enjoy.

*Twang*

*Shreek*

*Twang*

*Shreek*

*Twang*

*Shreek*

Was the sound of Megatron’s mining pick hitting a solid wall, then some heavy venting of air when he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He had been mining since morning and evening was approaching he slowly rolls his shoulders he then let out a sigh, figuring he had done enough mining for today.

He hefts the mining pick on to his shoulder and headed back towards the entrance of the cave, when he saw the entrance in sight he paused for second at the energon purifier. Megatron checked the amount it had finished purifying, seeing it was enough he grabbed two empty cubes and fill one mostly full, before grinding up extra minerals and then added a small amount of something else he pulled from his sub-space into it. He poured the remainder into the other cube setting the mining pick up against the wall.  

Then refilled the purifier with the raw energon crystals into it to be purified next, after checking and it over to be sure it would do its job without being watched Megatron headed towards the entrance of the cave.

Once coming into the main room in the cave and was greeted with a very pre-occupied Seeker. Megatron mentally groaned, then set the cubes down some were safe before approaching Starscream who had finally noticed him and yelped.

Currently Starscream had his fingers inside himself trying to find relief, currently he was in the rutting cycle during the carrying process. Much to Megatron’s delight who normally dealt with Starscream rutting problems, though Starscream’s rut was getting worse than better every time. Wordlessly Megatron assisted Starscream again, and then dealt with his own problem after Starscream’s rut was dealt with.

Megatron wordlessly handed Starscream the cube with the extra minerals, while he took the other one. “It’s getting worse.” Starscream said not drinking his cube, Megatron only grunted at his comment. “I need nanites or the sparkling will start cannibalizing my frame.” Starscream slowly added.

Megatron mentally sighed he knew these facts and was not trying to ignore them, just trying to see if the mineral would slow the need for fresh nanites being donated. Of course that only helped slow the need, but by only a minor percentage which pretty much added up to not helping at all. He glance at the seeker who had still not drank his cube, and saw the emotions flickering from his wings anger, fear, sorrow, and frustration.

“Finish your cube, Starscream.” Megatron said calmly, only for Starscream to suddenly stand up and looked about ready to throw the cube into the far wall behind him.

“FINISH INSIDE ME SLAG IT! I NEED MORE NATITES AND YOU’RE THE ONLY DONOR CURRENTLY AROUND!” Starscream yelled, then yelped when Megatron griped his hand that was holding the cube of energon and also stood up.

“Please finish your cube Starscream.” Megatron said again in the same calm voice. “You need the minerals just as much as you need nanites right now.” Starscream trembled for second before stiffly nodding, and calmly sat back down after Megatron let go of his hand then finished off his cube quietly. Megatron carefully watched Starscream who slowly settled down and fell into recharge.

Megatron sighed in relief that Starscream was resting now; he had been trying his best to not add any stress or upset Starscream in his condition. Looking around the cave he carefully went about and gathered the supplies they would need, and any extra minerals he had mined. Megatron planned to move them since he could no longer delay Starscream’s needs, after sub-spacing what was needed. Megatron simply re-used their cubes and stored the filtered raw energon crystals from the purifier and then sub-spaced that. Then waited for Starscream to re-awaken, which was not that long of a wait of course Starscream glares at him slightly still frustrated.

“We are leaving.” Megatron said.

“Why?” Starscream snarls, gathering the thermal blanket closer around him.

“You need nanites and currently the only way to get you want you need is from a medic. That can provide you with raw neutral nanites that will copy the currently CNA you have already.” Megatron said bluntly.

“The Autobots won’t help me.” Starscream said quietly.

“They will after telling them your sparklings are Optimus’.” Megatron simply said.

“They won’t believe me, or have you forgotten I’ve been labeled as traitor and lair.” Starscream sneered.

“Reason I will demand they take CNA sample, to prove to them that you are telling the truth.” Megatron argued back, without raising his voice.

“THEN THAT WILL TAKE THE REMAINDER OF THE CNA I CURRETNLY HAVE FROM OPTIMUS!” Starscream yelled panicked, only to flitch when Megatron glared at him.

“Don’t be fool Starscream, I will demand the neutral nanite donation before they ever take a sample. I won’t allow they to put you into un-needed stress like that, that and I doubt Ratchet will argue with me about it.” Megatron snarls, Starscream slowly nods before standing up.   
Megatron swiftly picked Starscream up bridle style with the blanket wrapped around him then left the cave, Megatron active his thrusters and then left in the direction were the Autobots were with newly repaired Nemesis ship.

~

“WHEELJACK! I NEEDED THAT!” Ratchet protests, when Wheeljack left with one of the med-bay tools.

“Take it easy, after all we have extra of those, ~ _amour~.”_ Knockout says, with small laugh.

“Stop with the French, we’re on Cybertron not Earth.” Ratchet said with sigh, picking up one of the extra tools.

“But I like how that human culture has such a… _caring_ way of expressing themselves to their… _partner_.” Knockout says in silky tone.

“Don’t even think about it, we have to finish this today or else when we have real life and death situation we won’t know where everything is.” Ratchet said shooting down Knockout’s attempts to seduce him.

“Your no fun…~ _amour_ ~.” Knockout said at first then redoubled his efforts, much to Ratchet’s dismay.

“Knockout! We don’t have….” Ratchet began to say, but stopped mid-sentence looking like he was off elsewhere. “Grab the kits and extra neutral CNA nanites.” He suddenly said pulling together and few extra items and some cubes of Energon.

“Why? What’s going on?” Knockout ask becoming serious, something he learned when he saw Ratchet drop his grumpy side and went all ‘ _Medic Mode_ ’ as he and others had come to call it.

“Megatron just commed me and said he’s at the border and is asking for Neutral CNA Nanites, the other items I bring just because.” Ratchet explained swiftly.

“And we are suddenly helping _him_ why?” Knockout asked.

“He didn’t say much other than it was needed to keep three sparks from dying, I won’t let that happen on my watch.” Ratchet said.

“I’ll com Bumblebee and Smokescreen; it’s not wise to not have protection come with us.” Knockout said.

“Funny coming from you; you at least _have_ skills in fighting already.” Ratchet grumbled as they exited the Med-bay.

“I’m more of a… _lover_ than a fighter…~ _amour_ ~.” Knockout said teasingly.

“Primus… _refrain_ from saying that out there.” Ratchet said.

“No promises.” Knockout said with laugh.

~

Soon Ratchet and the others arrived at where Megatron was, which was easy to pinpoint, given Megatron’s bigger size now and fact he was in large open clearing making it easy to spot him a good ways off.

~

“They will kill me on sight.” Starscream said quietly from where he sat behind Megatron cuddled up in the worn thermal blanket.

“Reason you are behind me, don’t say anything to them before I do.” Megatron simply said.

 

“Heh believe it or not, but I have nothing to say…not any more that is.” Starscream said with tired sigh. Megatron didn’t comment he knew Starscream was a bit depressed, not having enough CNA for the growing sparking or in this case sparklings did that to a carrying mech.

~

Ratchet approached Megatron first, and sternly said. “Ok open your chest plates, best I get scan of the littles before you take off after the CNA infusion.” Ratchet said.

“I was not referring to _myself_ Medic when I commed you.” Megatron said in lazy drawl, making Ratchet look up at him surprised.

“Alright then, take me to Shockwave I’ll see to _him_ ; though I really thought you’d be the one carrying your frame is more _suited_ for it.” Ratchet said off handily, Knockout arrived not long after that was said with Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

“I have no dealings with _that_ waste of a spark.” Megatron snarls, making Ratchet back up a bit. “I’m referring to the one behind me _Medic_ they are in need of the CNA nanites…” Megatron said looking slightly over his shoulder, Ratchet following his gaze and nods heading towards the real patent. “It would be wise to stay _neutral_ about whom they are while doing the infusion, only _after_ that may you speak your mind _Medic_.” Megatron said with warning in his tone.

“ _You_ called me not the other way around Megatron, you have no right to _threaten_ me for any… _reason_.” Ratchet said lifting up the thermal blanket and saw who was under it, Starscream squirmed under Ratchet surprised gaze which swiftly turned stern. “Did Unicron _twist_ some part of your body that it made you unable to provide the nanites needed or somehow _removed_ something?” Ratchet asked not even bothering to touch Starscream who was still unseen under the blanket by the others except Ratchet.

“ _No._ ” Megatron said with low growl, not liking that Ratchet was not giving Starscream the much needed in fusion of the CNA nanites he needed.

“Then why am I bothering with _this_ , when clearly _you_ can solve this problem _without_ Medical assistance!” Ratchet demands, Starscream stifles his little sob hating his emotions taking over right when it was not needed.

“That’s for him and me to know, and you to find out _after_ the infusion!” Megatron snapped.

“ _Megatron._ ” Bumblebee said intervening before things got out of hand. “Tell us the reason why they need the infusion, we _don’t_ have to provide medical care to them just because you say so.” Megatron glares at the young bot who had taken up the mantel of being the leader of their group, which of course Megatron grudgingly respected him for stepping up to the task.

“The sparklings are _not_ mine and I have no wish for them to have any relations attached to me, including CNA.” Megatron said firmly.

“Who’s are they then?” Smokescreen asked now curious and tried to get peek, only to straighten back up when Megatron glared at him for doing that.

“I will tell you _after_ the infusion, agreed?” Megatron said in a light asking tone.

“Alright, Ratchet if you could please?” Bumblebee said Ratchet nods and began the infusion.

After few seconds all of the others stiffed their stance, and Knockout’s neutral expression became discussed, Megatron knew then Ratchet had commed them and told them who it was. Megatron then gave all of them a warning look in return.

“There the infusion is done it will settle in a few seconds; _now_ tell us who the Sire is.” Ratchet said grumpily.

“Optimus.” Megatron said firmly.

“ ** _WHAT!_** ” Ratchet yelled and everyone else looking at him in surprise and anger.

“He could be _lying_ you know.” Knockout said coldly.

“He is not.” Megatron said glaring right back at Knockout.

“Oh really, he’s a double traitor and lair Megatron. Did you know he was not even a on our side at the start of the war, and used everyone who got close to him as means to only himself even if they were sincere in their own feeling towards him?!” Knockout said loudly.

“He already told me Knockout, but in this I believe him fully.” Megatron said shutting Knockout up swiftly, though a sob from Starscream make Megatron feel a tight angry pain in his chest. “I request sanctuary to him and I both, Shockwave has been hunting for us both as of late and Predaking along with other predacon’s have been assisting him in that.”  Megatron said, facing Bumblebee and not Knockout who looked very upset.

“You sure about that?” Ratchet asked standing up.

“Yes I had to fight my way into his labs in order to free Starscream; I request he be checked over to make sure no lasting damage has been done to him due to Shockwave.” Ratchet frowns and said.

“I _meant_ about Optimus being the sire, but yes I’ll give full check over he’s carrying and requires it anyway.” Ratchet said.

“Do a CNA test if you must, but I warn you if _any_ should inflict harm on him I will _rip_ out their spark.” Megatron said glaring at Knockout.

“ _Why,_ are you suddenly protecting _him_?! All he’s ever did was try to offline you! And lie to others! Why should he even be given such care! And him _carrying_ Optimus’ sparklings _really,_ any of you truly _believe_ that! He’s is worthless and deserves everything he’s ever gotten!” Knockout finally burst, the others and even Ratchet tried to calm him and prevent him from provoking Megatron.

“You think I _had_ a choice! I was _raped_! Even my _first time_ in my life was rape! And then I was _hacked_ by Shockwave and raped by _him_ too! I was given _no_ choice after all that! I _didn’t_ mean to hurt you Knockout! It was _Shockwave’s_ doing, I _was_ courting you to be my third with me _and_ Optimus! I was _an_ undercover agent at the beginning of the war; check Prowl’s and Jazz’s _records_ and you all will know I speak the truth! I didn’t want to abandon you all at the end, but that damned _virus_ Shockwave uploaded on me messed up my systems a lot! Trust me when I say I would have showed my true colors if that damned _thing_ was not in my system!” Starscream screamed in frustration and pain dropping the blanket as he stood up behind Megatron, but refusing to show himself to the others.

Ratchet was still close by and saw Starscream’s condition, the Seeker was thin, thinner than normal and also it seems the Sparklings had begun to cannibalize his system despite the addition of the nanites. Ratchet then approach the Seeker carefully he knew an enraged Seeker regardless of them being weaken, were very dangerous even for the most experienced of medics, many Medics had lost a limb due to not approaching correctly.

“Starscream calm down please the stress is not good for your sparklings.” Ratchet said and smoothing tone, only to get hiss of anger as result. Megatron swiftly turns and grabs Starscream holding him, which made him struggle for moment. Then goes still when Megatron let out rumbling growl saying Starscream name which made Starscream calm down instantly, then Megatron pinned a stern glare on Ratchet.

“Careful medic, he’s not like other seekers who will calm down due to a gentle approach, dominate Seekers tend to have that mentality. Only someone they see as higher above them has power to make them submit.” Megatron says slowly releasing Starscream who was shivering from what he just did; it brought back to many memories clearly.

“You clearly fit that role.” Ratchet says in a half mocking tone.

   
Ratchet then came closer to Starscream and began checking him over and decided to give him another infusion of the nanites hopefully that would make the Sparkling stop eating off their carrier and allow Starscream to gain some weight back.

Bumblebee watched all this and then said. “We will allow you both sanctuary, but we have some rules that must be followed understand.” Bumblebee said, only looking slightly over at Knockout who looked a bit flustered his gaze clearly on Starscream, who was being tended to by Ratchet who was now acting like a mother hen of course Starscream did nothing clearly tired from all this.

“I agree, but please just send a message of your rules and terms instead of stating them.” Megatron said in slightly tired tone.

“ _Alright._ ” Bumblebee said awkwardly, not really sure how to deal with the sudden protective role Megatron displayed by picking Starscream up bridle stile. With that blanket wrapped around him, Ratchet staying at their side doing scans the whole way and speaking Medical jargon to both of them.

“ _Well_ that’s not something we normally see every day.” Smokescreen says, only for everyone to see Knockout drop down to his alt mode and drive off and not towards the Nemesis.

“ _Yeah._ ” Bumblebee said agreeing with Smokescreen while also wondering what Optimus would have done if he had been here instead.

~

“Drink this.” Ratchet said handing Starscream another cube of energon, one with more additives in it. “ _Surprisingly_ you have a good amount of minerals it was just nanites that you needed the most, I’m surprised you went so long without them and only relying what you had left in you gestation tank.” Ratchet said offhandedly then turned back to the CNA scanner machine was, he had put a small sample of the CNA he got from Starscream after the neutral nanites bolstered the amount he ready had. Megatron was not in the Med bay, he was with Bumblebee possibly talking about mining sites and the rules to fallow of course.

“Megatron provided the minerals by mining them every day.” Starscream said quietly, Ratchet turned around then and smile at him slightly.

“He treated you well right?” Ratchet asked.

“Yes , he never did anything that would hurt me unless he had to for the sake of me and the sparklings, even removed a _manipulation_ of a native Cybertronian burrowing leech, Shockwave’s work I assure you.” Starscream said Ratchet’s optics nearly going white with fury at this news.

“And he _removed_ it?!” Ratchet asked with a yell and began doing scans once more.

“ _YES?!_ ” Starscream said a panicked confused voice.

Ratchet paused at were there appeared to be a new weld, which was the same spot where Megatron took the damn thing out from. “Those things have _bards_ I’m surprised he didn’t rip out your side when removing it, _HOLD STILL!_ ” Ratchet commanded, when Starscream flinched at the touch at the still healing patched up wound.

“He was _careful_ , even asked if I wanted to be knocked out while he removed it!” Starscream protested back, though not sure if defending Megatron’s actions was completely alright.  

“No left over barbs inside thank the all spark.” Ratchet said calming down. “Were you knocked out when he removed it?” Ratchet asked next.

“No I… demanded to stay awake, I didn’t trust him to not do something to me or my sparklings.” Starscream said and neutral tone, Ratchet only nods at this looking at the scans a bit further and frowns, but says nothing.

“Well the Sparkling are Optimus’ and with few days of rest with some proper fuel  and _not_ just recently mined fuel and you’ll be back good as new.” Ratchet said.

Starscream then put a servo on his shoulder and asked. “Is Knockout _happy_?” Ratchet’s gaze softened though a bit surprised, was it that obvious.

“I believe so, when we… _bonded_ all I felt was love from him towards me, but also sadness and anger towards you during it and other things too.” Ratchet said with a cough, clearly he was not good at talking about his new bonded life.

“I’m…glad; sadden but glad, he deserves someone _better_ than me. After all I put him through and throwing him under the bus so to speak… he needed a constant mate after he lost Breakdown and then me. I’m glad you make him happy, take good care of him and love him. _Though_ don’t go stoking his ego over his finish, word of warning to you.” Starscream said slight grinning, Ratchet giving him a half smile at this.

“ _OH_ don’t worry he doesn’t, though I’ve done plenty of _over haul_ on his frame and finish.” Knockout said from the side of the med bay, making both slightly jump at his sudden appearance. “It’s that right ~ _amour_ ~.”

“ _Knockout._ ” Ratchet said in a warning tone.

“Yes _~Amour~_?” Knockout said please mocking tone.

“ _Impossible_ , finish this up for me will you I have ex-warlord to track down for a checkup!” Ratchet snaps leaving the med bay.

Once he left and footsteps long past hearing range, Knockout turns towards Starscream. “ _So_ …you wanted me as your third?” Knockout asked calmly like it was and everyday conversation.

“ _Y…yes_ , I did; Optimus was all for it too.” Starscream said carefully.

“Stand up.” Knockout said then ran scanner up and over his chest, and wings manually and up and over his pelvis and legs. Noticing the small bump that was there, Knockout then put the scanner down and placed his hands on the small bump, Starscream going stiff under his touch.

“So I could have shared in this.” Knockout asked rubbing his thumbs slight across the bump.

“Yes.” Starscream choked out. “I’m sorry Knockout! I _didn’t_ mean to hurt you like I did! It was the virus I swear it on my spark, even though I know that means little to everyone else! I would not have done those things I had if it was not in my system, I would have told you the truth even at the risk of my own life if it had not been for it! I’m…” Starscream try to continue but was pulled down into a kiss by Knockout, which of course led to them both becoming a small frenzy of kisses before both pulls away for air.

“I forgive you Starscream, I was in here when I heard you say all that to Ratchet not just the comment about my finish.” Knockout said stepping back a bit. “Now let’s have look at those little bits alright?” Knockout asked, wiping away the tears that Starscream had near his optics.

“Ok.” He said a bit flustered.

“You know even if I lost you, I still gained a good mate even if he’s old and a bit grumpy, but I’ll _fix_ that maybe.” Knockout said with wink, Starscream only chuckled a bit at this. “But I’d like to keep my friend, is that possible?” Knockout asked after motioning for Starscream to open his chest plate by tapping on them.

Starscream pauses before opening his chest plates, allowing Knockout to get a good scan of the little ones. “ _Yes!_ ” Starscream said quickly making Knockout look at him surprised. “I mean yes, and I would like to keep my friend as well. That is if your mate won’t kill me with that famous _wrench_ he has for you kissing me.” Starscream said calmly as possible.

“I’m sure I can prevent him from blowing a gasket, and it looks like you have fine healthy set of little bits. I know they are going to be so cute, I bet both will have wings.” Knockout said chuckling, allowing Starscream to close up his chest plates.

“I don’t think so grounders _tend_ to have dominate coding, only triple changers and other fliers are allowed to have the possibly of flight.” Starscream said.

“Never say never Star, Primus has a ways of surprising us all.” Knockout said, Starscream muttering under his breath that Primus was to blame for their troubles. “Now now, Seeker be good.” Knockout teased, Starscream only rolling his eyes at this. “You know your less of a pain as patent now than you were back then, care to tell me why the sudden change?” Knockout asked changing the subject.

“Care about not getting _run over_ by a train and ruining your finish?” Starscream says in a mockingly, thought Knockout stilled at the question in horror making Starscream laugh.

“THAT’S _NOT_ FUNNY, I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT THAT!” Knockout protested, making Starscream laugh harder, of course Knockout only sighs seeing that Starscream was a bit happy at his expense of course. “Come on let finish this up and then find you some new room, I took over your old ones.” He said with grin, of course Starscream shrugs at this he didn’t miss his old quarters really, though he’d like to get that old box out of its hidey hole before getting his new quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-Beta read. Please be gentle and no flames.
> 
> Well that's all I got for now till next chapter, that is.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
